I need you
by InuEared Miko of Darkness
Summary: EDITED. THESE ARE MY LYRICS. ORIGINALLY KNOWN AS: MISS YOU. Kagome dies in a battle against Naraku and Inuyasha is the last person who she sees. The funeral, the memory and the heartstrings. Read and review. Warning: Death


DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA but i do own the song that is present. I made these lyrics myself so yeah.

Author's Note: Hello again. I feel really bored right now so enjoy this new story that I am about to write. AN INUYASHA ONE-SHOT.

**Author's Note (edit): hey guys, sorry that this story was deleted. Apparently I was going to get reported if I did not remove this. Anyways, I edited it and I think it should be able to stay up now. Also, please read the second author's note down the bottom. Thank you.**

**Also, I made these lyrics myself for a song-writing course I did do and I have it recorded, so if anyone takes them, I will report you.**

**I need you**

Inuyasha made his way to the grave of his beloved Kagome. She had died almost a year ago and he would always, always visit her grave every once and a while. He missed her so much.

Kagome had died nearly a year before during the battle with Naraku. He had somehow poisoned her while Inuyasha was trying to find her. Naraku then left Kagome for dead and has still not been caught yet. By the time Inuyasha had reached Kagome, she was out cold. Her face white as snow and her body drooped. He shook her, hugged her, begged her to wake up. He even kissed her. Nothing seemed to work.

Inuyasha then took Kagome back to her time and went straight to her mother. Ms. Higurashi saw Inuyasha holding her daughter and ran straight to them. She also tried everything she could to get her to wake up. Then she started crying. She knew her daughter was gone forever. Inuyasha sat on the couch and laid Kagome across him so that her head was resting on his left thigh. He stroked her hair and tears spilled down his cheeks.

He sat Kagome up in a sitting position and hugged her tightly begging her to wake up. He knew nothing could save her now, but he just wanted her so badly. Ms. Higurashi just sat on the other chair with her hand over her mouth and cried softly. She loved her daughter so much and it broke her heart to see her daughter dead, and the man she loved so much holding her, crying and begging her to come back to him. She knew nothing was going to change what has already happened. Ms. Higurashi walked over to Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around him and her daughter holding them tightly. Both sobbed hard, both looking at Kagome with teary eyes.

A few days later were the day of her funeral. All her family and friends attended the funeral with Inuyasha, Jii-chan, Souta and Ms. Higurashi sitting in the front. The priest said a few words and asked if anyone wanted to share a few words for her before her burial. Eri, Yuka and Ayumi stood first and walked to the microphone. They all talked about how wonderful and faithful Kagome was and how they knew her since she they were all little girls. Ms. Higurashi cried and Inuyasha held her close.

Next was Hojo, he talked about how Kagome was the friendliest girl he ever met and that there would be no other girl like her ever in this life-time. He talked about how whenever he saw her, he would always try and get her a new remedy for any illness that she had. Inuyasha just sweat dropped at that last comment.

A few more people stood up and talked about her and then Ms. Higurashi, Souta and Jii-chan stood and talked about how wonderful Kagome was and how much they would miss her. Ms. Higurashi said a few wonderful memories that she had of Kagome before sobbing and running to Inuyasha. He held her close as Souta said some nice things about Kagome and how she got to tease him ever so often. But either than that, he loved her a lot. Same goes for Jii-chan. He talked about how happy he was the day when Kagome was born. He celebrated that day and praised her that she would have a long life with the man she loved. It never came true.

The priest then asked if anyone else had something so say and Inuyasha stood up. He walked to the microphone and cleared his throat before saying

"I met Kagome not too long ago, and when I did meet her… I hated her, truthfully. But… she kept seeing me and everyday we were together… we became closer than ever. She taught me how to trust people, to care for people… to love. She taught me everything I know today. It wasn't until recently that I noticed my true feelings for her. I love her with all my heart and now…" Inuyasha gave in a choke but continued "I love you Kagome. I only wish that I had told you before. Please Kagome… I know that you aren't here with us right now but… I will always love you. Now and forever more. You are my only love now Kagome. With or without you. I will forever be faithful. Rest in peace… my love."

Inuyasha held his head low so that his bangs were covering his face as he walked off the stage and sat back down next to Ms. Higurashi. She held out her arms and hugged Inuyasha and sobbed into the suit that she bought for him. Souta and Jii-chan also started hugging them and Inuyasha group hugged them all.

It wasn't long until they had buried her and everyone again cried for a long time. Once the whole thing settled down, and the Higurashi's were about to leave, Inuyasha decided to stay back for a while and spend some time with her. He went to the grave-stone which read

'_**Higurashi Kagome'**_

'_**1990-2007'**_

'_**A loved daughter, a loved friend and a girl who only had one love'**_

'_**May she rest in peace'**_

He had a bunch or roses in his hand and dropped them onto her grave where he knelt in front of it. He touched the grave stone and closed his eyes. He felt a type of presence surrounding the stone and he immediately thought 'Kagome'. The wind swirled around him as if it were hugging him. He didn't feel cold by the air, but warm instead. He knew it was Kagome around him and he smiled and he said softly "Kagome…I love you"

The wind blew again and it made him feel warmer. He felt as if she were saying that she was saying that she loved him too. He just knew it.

Ever since the funeral, Inuyasha would come whenever he had the time and stayed at the grave for at least a couple hours. Today was one of those days where he would sing once of their favorite songs when they were together. He sat in front of her grave and the wind rustled the leaves around him and run through his hair, making it sway in the breeze. He started singing

_**"I wake up alone at night**_

_**Wishing you were next to me  
**_

_**I look at where you used to,**_

_**sleep peacefully"**_

Inuyasha took a deep breath

_**"But tears form in my eyes**_

_**As I remember all those times we had **_

_**Our hands entwined**_

_**Where did that all go?"**_

Inuyasha closed his eyes and continued singing

**_"Cause, I need you _**

**_Right next to me_**

**_I want you to be with me _**

**_Now"_**

Inuyasha felt tears going down his face. He had to stop for a while but continued anyway

_**"Listening to the songs we had**_

_**As we danced the night away**_

_**The smiles that we shared**_

_**Made me wanna be with you"**_

Inuyasha smiled at the memory when Kagome once took him out and it was the first time he learned to waltz

_**"Cause, I need you**_

_**Right next to me**_

_**I want you to be with me **_

_**Now"**_

Inuyasha now looked up at the sky, the clouds moving away from the sun

**_"Every time I see you_**

**_I'm always motionless_**

**_Every time you smile at me_**

**_My whole world is complete"_**

Inuyasha looked back to the grave stone and touched it

**_"I need you _**

**_Right next to me_**

**_I want you _**

**_To be with me _**

**_Now..."_**

As he finished, the wind softened al little and Inuyasha smiled up at the sky, knowing Kagome was looking down at him. He looked at the clouds and said "I miss you Kagome. I will always love you. Just wait for me a little longer. Okay?"

The wind picked up again as if saying she would wait for him forever. Inuyasha smiled and made his way back to the well and back to the feudal era. 'I will always love you Kagome. Always and forever. Just wait a little longer' He though to himself, as he walked he looked back at her grave and imagined that she was standing there smiling at him. He wished he could only see her smile again. Anything that could remind him of Kagome would be all he wanted.

**THE END**

Author's Note: Like I mentioned earlier, I was bored and I felt like making this story. It's sad I know and I really didn't want to write it either. It was heartbreaking for me to write this. I even cried when I was typing up the lyrics. That's how sad I was. Oh well… read, review and check out my new story soon.

**Author's Note: ATTENTION ALL FANFIC WRITERS! I AM IN NEED OF A LEMON AUTHOR WHO IS WILLING TO TEAM UP WITH ME IN WRITING LEMONS FOR MY STORIES! Of course you will be getting full credit for the story, as well as being able to publish the story onto your profile as well. **

**And, I am extremely sorry for not updating any of my stories in a LONG time. The reason being is because I have been really sick lately. When I say sick, I mean eating disorders and depression. I have had anorexia for the past seven months, and it has just turned into binge eating, and because of this binge eating is because I am depressed. I am so sorry that I do not have the time anymore. The school holidays are coming up soon and I will try and update as much as possible. Sorry again.**

**So if anyone is interested in teaming up with me to write lemons, review and say so, or PM me. Thanks again you guys.**

Yours truly,

InuEared Miko of Darkness


End file.
